Day by Day
by Somnus-Sora
Summary: L'écriture était son refuge. Chaque jour, Baekhyun écrivait dans son carnet, ses pensées, ses idées de futures histoires, ses observations sur le monde... Le temps passait et le jeune homme se détachait de plus en plus de la réalité. - /!\ Attention, mention de viol, de mutilations, de relations homosexuelles, etc etc. Personne sensible, abstenez vous de lire ceci. /!\
1. Day 0 Nightmare

Se réveillant en pleine nuit après un cauchemar des plus désagréable, Baekhyun ressentit immédiatement le besoin d'écrire. Même une fois éveillé, il avait le sentiment que son cauchemar se poursuivait. Sa peau était couverte de frissons désagréables, quelques gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale et sur son visage, collant à son front plusieurs mèches de cheveux. Il n'avait pas besoin de se regarder dans son miroir pour deviner que ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Baekhyun avait _peur_ , au plus profond de son être.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce cauchemar. La façon dont se déroulait les événements n'était jamais exactement la même, mais la finalité elle, ne changeait jamais.

Ecrire était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé afin d'extérioriser, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que sa chambre était remplie de nombreux carnets griffonnés de son écriture parfois brouillonne. Depuis ses onze ans, Baekhyun écrivait ses pensées, ses observations sur le monde, des petites histoires mais aussi des paroles de chansons.

Son rêve était de devenir chanteur et pour cela il était entré à la Art Academy de Séoul. Etudiant en première année de licence du cursus Chant, il avait cependant dû prendre une option, comme tous les élèves de l'université. Il avait donc choisi la danse. Les autres options, à savoir : rap, instruments, arts martiaux, ne l'attirant pas.

« _Combien de temps encore ce cauchemar va me hanter… ?_ » Murmura le jeune brun, attrapant le carnet et le stylo se trouvant sur sa table de chevet. Baekhyun mordilla ses lèvres, feuilletant son carnet jusqu'à arriver à la dernière page qu'il avait remplie, quelques jours auparavant, lors de sa pré-rentrée. Tapotant du bout de son stylo la page suivante, vierge de tout écrits, le jeune garçon inspira profondément. Il était désormais prêt à écrire .

 _Ses doigts, sur mon corps, le parcourant librement comme si celui-ci lui appartenait. Par ci, par-là, il osait laisser ces immondes marques, tantôt rouges, tantôt violettes sur ma peau d'ivoire. Je me sens_ _ **sale**_ _, tellement sale._

 _Mais l'autre n'en avait que faire de ce que_ _ **je**_ _ressentais. Oh non, je n'étais qu'une poupée entre ses mains, une belle poupée dont il pouvait disposer à sa guise dès que les parents n'étaient pas là. J'avais beau tenter de_ _ **l**_ _'éloigner encore et encore de moi…._ _ **Mon frère**_ _parvenait toujours à ses fins._


	2. Day 1 Water (Partie 1)

Avec le temps, Baekhyun était devenu méfiant envers toute personne s'approchant de lui. Les gens étaient viles et n'hésitait pas à écraser les autres pour avancer. Il en avait d'ailleurs eu la preuve le jour même, à l'heure du repas. L'événement l'avait marqué, aussi il avait entrepris de le noter, enfermé dans sa bulle une fois dans un coin que lui seul connaissait, loin de tous.

 _Je ne sais pas le nom de ce garçon, mais je peux le décrire très facilement. Il doit faire environ ma taille, a des cheveux et des yeux aussi noirs que les ténèbres. Il mangeait seul, tout comme moi quand un groupe de garçon se sont approchés de lui, des sourires sadiques, malsains trônant sur leurs lèvres. Ils sont terrifiants. Et si un jour on m'apprenait que ces garçons sont l'engeance d'un démon, cela ne m'étonnerait même pas. Vous savez, ce moment où quelqu'un s'approche de vous et que votre instinct vous hurle de partir ? C'est ce qui s'est passé quand ils sont arrivés dans la cafétéria, même si j'étais à l'opposé d'eux._  
 _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Ils se sont approchés du garçon aux cheveux noirs et deux d'entre eux se sont mis derrière lui. Ils lui ont parlé, mais étant loin d'eux je n'ai rien entendu. J'ai juste pu voir le visage du jeune homme pâlir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà tandis que les autres riaient à gorge déployée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu lui dire ?_  
 _Trois autres garçons, auxquels je n'avais pas prêté attention plus que cela, étaient revenus avec des carafes d'eau et sans aucune sommation, les avaient vidés sur leur victime, trempant tout, son repas mais aussi son corps et ses vêtements._  
 _Si j'étais plus courageux je serais allé aider ce garçon, au lieu de cela, quand j'ai vu les brutes se rapprocher de là où je me trouvais j'ai fui._  
 _Je suis un lâche._

Baekhyun referma son précieux carnet, le rangeant dans son sac de cours. Il était temps d'aller en cours de chant pour lui.


	3. Day 1 Water (Partie 2)

Rapidement, le jeune étudiant était arrivé dans sa salle de cours, s'installant au fond. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, quelqu'un s'installa à côté de lui. Relevant le nez de son carnet, il reconnu sans aucun mal le jeune garçon ayant prit l'eau un peu plus tôt. Ledit garçon ne disait pas un mot, semblant perdu dans ses pensées, la tête basse, des gouttes coulant sur sa peau allant s'écraser sur son pantalon et ses mains. Baekhyun se demandait si c'était car ses cheveux n'était pas sec, contrairement à ses vêtements ou s'il était en train de pleurer. S'en voulant encore de ne pas avoir agit auparavant, il fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son paquet de mouchoir et le tandis timidement vers son comparse.

« _Pour t'essuyer le visage …_ » Quand le garçon aux cheveux noirs se tourna vers lui, il sentit son cœur se fissurer. Les yeux de l'autre étaient rouges et gonflés, lui confirmant que les gouttes qu'ils avaient remarquées provenaient bel et bien de ses yeux. Il semblait tellement mal, rappelant au Byun sa propre douleur. Le brun mordilla ses lèvres, mal à l'aise, attendant que l'autre prenne le paquet de mouchoir, ce qu'il fit dans les secondes qui suivirent. « _Merci._ » Le ton était étonnamment froid, contrastant avec la détresse qui émanait de son camarade de classe. Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole, l'un s'essuyant le visage sommairement, l'autre griffonnant quelques mots dans son carnet.

Le cours commença rapidement, le professeur ayant décidé de les faire travailler sur la chanson ' **Stay by Me'** reprise par Florence & The machine.

Comme à chaque fois, ce cours passait trop vite au goût de Baekhyun qui ne voyait jamais le temps passer. Sa journée étant finie avec ce dernier cours, il fit donc rapidement son sac avant d'être interrompu par le garçon toujours à côté de lui. « _Merci, pour les mouchoirs tout à l'heure._ » Le jeune brun avait sursauté en entendant la voix presque douce cette fois-ci de son vis-à-vis. « _Je suis Do Kyungsoo, j'espère te revoir à notre prochain cours de chant, ta voix est très belle._ » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui répondre, qu'il s'inclina et disparu hors de la salle.

« Byun, dehors. » Le brun s'excusa auprès de son professeur et sorti à son tour, rentrant rapidement dans son appartement. Une fois chez lui, il suivit sa routine, se faisant un chocolat chaud et s'installant devant la télé, suivant un quelconque documentaire.

Juste avant de se coucher, il inscrivit de nouvelles phrases dans son carnet :

 _Do Kyungsoo, c'est son nom._

 _C'est ce garçon que je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aider à la cafétaria. Il m'a remercié pour le paquet de mouchoir alors que ce n'est rien. Est-ce qu'il sait que j'étais là ce midi ? Il m'a remercié puis est parti après m'avoir donné son nom et complimenté sur ma voix. La prochaine fois que je le verrais, je lui retournerai le compliment. Il a un timbre très agréable à l'oreille._

 _Je me demande si l'on va s'en tenir à se donner nos noms et se complimenter sur nos voix ou pas. Je ne veux pas trop m'approcher des gens. Ce sont les gens les plus proches de nous qui peuvent le plus facilement nous détruire. Même si avec les démons de tout à l'heure je remets un peu en doute la totale véracité de cette phrase._

 _Kyungsoo, as-tu toi aussi peur des autres ? Pourquoi ces monstres s'en sont-ils pris à toi tout à l'heure ?_

 _Je me pose des questions à ton égard du coup._


	4. Day 2 Wind

_J'ai repensé toute la nuit à ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Je n'ai de cesse de retourner la situation dans tous les sens possibles, je peine à comprendre ce qui aurait pu amener ces garçons à faire du mal à Kyungsoo. Est-il différent d'une façon qui les dérangent ? La différence fait peur aux gens, je le sais pertinemment. C'est bien pour cela que personne ne m'approche. Je passe mon temps dans mon carnet à écrire tout ce qui me passe par la tête tandis que les autres pensent plutôt à faire la fête, sortir avec leurs amis et tant d'autres choses qui me sont inconnues._

 _Jamais je n'ai fait de soirée où l'alcool, la drogue et le sexe sont présents en grande quantité. Je n'y ai jamais vu le moindre intérêt. A quoi bon se plonger dans ces choses là si c'est pour se rendre compte le lendemain que la réalité est telle qu'on l'avait laissé avant la fête ? La réalité est dure et cruelle, mais j'ai le sentiment que plus nous la fuyons plus elle nous rattrape violemment. Un peu comme Ikar qui s'est brulé les ailes en voulant trop s'approcher de l'astre solaire. L'homme n'est pas fait pour voler, ni pour être libre. De par notre condition humaine nous sommes condamnés à rester les deux pieds sur terre._

 _Mes pensées sont plutôt sombres aujourd'hui, tout comme mon humeur. Mais je n'ai personne à qui me confier, personne qui ne viendra me remonter le moral. La personne qui avait autrefois ce rôle, je l'évite désormais le plus possible de peur qu'elle ne me blesse à nouveau._

 _Je dois aller de l'avant n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que le psychologue, que mes parents me forcent à voir, ne cesse de répéter. Il ne sait rien de la réelle raison pour laquelle je viens le voir une fois par mois. Pour lui c'est parce que, je cite : «_ _ **Baekhyun a des problèmes pour s'exprimer**_ _». Si seulement ce n'était que ça…_

 _Je pense de plus en plus à me trouver un nouveau médecin. Celui-ci ne me sert à rien et je n'évolue pas. J'ai plutôt l'impression de m'enfoncer encore plus dans ce tourbillon infernal que sont mes peurs. Je vais aller faire des recherches sur internet et voir si je ne trouve pas mieux que celui que j'ai actuellement._

 _Ce serait merveilleux si grâce à un nouveau médecin je faisais de réelles avancées. Je n'en peux plus de stagner ainsi, seul._

 _Moi aussi, comme les oiseaux, je rêve de prendre mon envol…_


	5. Day 3 Tears (Partie 1)

Quand le jeune brun s'était réveillé, il avait immédiatement senti que cette journée serait mauvaise. Sa nuit avait été à nouveau remplis de cauchemars, troublant son sommeil et à peine avait-il commencé à déjeuner qu'il avait dû se ruer aux toilettes, évacuant les restes de son maigre repas du soir précédent. Il s'était par la suite préparé sans grande motivation, fonctionnant au ralenti.

Sur le pas de la porte, enfilant ses chaussures, Baekhyun ne put s'empêcher de prononcer la phrase :« Définitivement, je ne la sens pas cette journée. » dans le vide de son appartement avant d'en sortir.

 _Qu'ai-je fait pour que cette journée soit autant un échec ? J'ai raté mon bus à quelques secondes près ce qui m'a mis en retard pour mon premier cours de la journée. Cours auquel je n'ai pas pu participer à cause dudit retard. Monsieur Park avait été très clair sur ce point dès le premier cours… «_ _ **Si vous avez ne serait-ce qu'une minute de retard, il vous sera impossible de franchir le seuil de cette classe.**_ _» J'ai donc voulu aller à la bibliothèque… Mais elle était fermée pour une raison obscure. C'était la première fois que je voyais ça et je n'étais pas le seul surpris de cet état de fait. J'avoue avoir laissé tomber l'idée de travailler. Dans les salles d'études misent à notre disposition je n'arrivais jamais à étudier étant donné qu'il y avait toujours des gens en train de parler pour x ou y raisons._

 _Je m'étais donc perdu dans les couloirs de mon bâtiment à la rechercher d'un potentiel endroit où me poser tranquillement. Ce que je n'avais pas trouvé, évidemment. J'ai donc choisi de changer de pôle, allant dans celui de danse. Là encore, mauvais choix._

 _Alors que je marchais tranquillement, j'avais remarqué les 'fils du démon' comme je les surnommais dans ma tête. Et à la vue de leurs sourires malsains, ils m'avaient eux aussi remarqué. L'autre jour j'avais fui n'est-ce pas ? Cette fois-ci il ne m'en avait pas laissé le temps et m'avait entrainé dans des toilettes vides._

 _La douleur s'est rependue tel un poison dans mon corps, me laissant dans l'incapacité de me défendre de mes agresseurs._

 _Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté inconscient après mon passage à tabac, mais quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'infirmerie et le noiraud qui avait cours de chant avec moi se tenait à mes côtés, me regardant avec inquiétude._


End file.
